


I’ve Got This Friend

by snalemail



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalemail/pseuds/snalemail
Summary: In which Holst comes to terms with how much Christophe means to him during their training.
Relationships: Christophe/Holst Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I’ve Got This Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [108_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/108_Stars/gifts).



> Happy Christmas to my very dear friend [Cyrus](https://twitter.com/possiblevoid) <3
> 
> Title is from The Civil Wars!

Holst misses his strike completely. The training ax wedges itself into the ground as Christophe slips away with enough time to fire an arrow. He finds his mark on the right side of Holst’s neck with practiced ease. The padded arrowhead leaves a small colored spot to show the death blow.

“I believe the point goes to me this round.” Christophe grins innocently, twirling a loose arrow with his deft fingers. “You nearly had me though!” 

Holst is rubbing his neck, probably about to say something cheeky no doubt, when he notices Christophe’s spirals of walnut-colored hair stick to his tan, freckled skin in the mid-afternoon sun of the Great Tree Moon. This is nothing new; in fact, it’s a regular occurrence. Many people catch Holst’s eye but none quite like Christophe Gaspard, the tall and lean archer who’s attending the Officer’s Academy to become a bow knight for his home territory.    
  
_ Ashe seems set on becoming a knight, too,  _ Christophe laughed during a meal at the Dining Hall.  _ I think anything I did, he would be adamant and follow suit. It’s kind of endearing, r-really, but I’m sure it’s just a phase. He’s...He’s a really good kid. I know he’ll do exactly what he sets his mind to, regardless if he follows my path or not.  _

Even the way Christophe spoke of his family is special. It’s warm, inviting, but rare — only reserved for Holst and the ever broody Glenn Fraldarius (the “ _ Why him? _ ” has never really been answered). Regardless, any time spent in Christophe’s company is like relishing in rare jewels after tirelessly searching and digging them up. No amount of Holst’s existing popularity, swagger, and charm bore any weight to Christophe. That somehow meant more to Holst than any of his other relationships. The Goneril name, or  _ incredible _ looks, had nothing to do with how they became friends. 

First, it started by meeting up to study in the library, and after some time, it became sparring twice a week. Then, it transformed into getting dinner after their training which turned into meeting up every evening to share a meal. 

The work was worth it because it was so  _ simple _ . 

For Christophe, he wasn’t  _ the _ Holst Goneril, future general of the famed Goneril army in the Leicester Alliance; he was  _ just _ Holst, self-care extraordinaire, jewelry connoisseur, and lover of sleeping in on free weekends. Christophe had become so much more than a friend in his mind-

“G-goddess, did I actually hurt you? Manuela should still be there if we get there quickly. Oh, Holst, I’m so sorry.”   
  
Suddenly, large hands gingerly touch Holst’s shoulders, snapping him out of his daze. He’s more tired and dehydrated than he thought. 

“It’s fine, Chris, you didn’t do anything.” Holst tries to laugh it off before realizing their proximity. He looks up to Christophe, not having the urge to step away. “Probably just overworked myself more than usual...Oh, come on, don’t give me that look!”   
  
It also seems as though Christophe is slowly registering how close they are, the way his cheeks are slightly flushed and cobalt eyes wide. Holst’s heart feels like it’s going to hammer out of his chest as they teeter on the precipice of new territory. Becoming fast friends was easy, yes, but Holst realizes something. He wants to know more of Christophe, to be wrapped up in him, to be even closer. Maybe the way Christophe moves now, coming closer and ghosting his forehead over Holst’s, means...    


Holst tilts his head slightly as he moves forward to press his lips to the other’s cheek when Christophe moves at the last second to let their lips meet instead. It’s short, chaste, unsure. Christophe reels back with an even darker blush, hand slapped over his mouth.    
  
“Oh no, no, _ no _ . Y-you were trying to kiss my cheek and I turned and-” he mumbles pitifully through his hand. “I’ve already messed this up.” 

Christophe is caring. He’s empathetic with a heart so large Holst wonders if it will burst. If this man was able to help Holst realize something, then maybe he can finally return the favor. 

Holst reaches for the hand that covers Christophe’s mouth, pulling it away and into his own, with a lovesick grin. 

“Don’t overthink it, Chris. Trust me.” 


End file.
